finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Oerba
|- |class="FFXIIIa" colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 13px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 7px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 7px"|'[[Gran Pulse|Località di ''Final Fantasy XIII]]' |} '''Oerba' (ヲルバ郷, Woruba-kyō, pronunciato "Erba", alla latina) è una località situata all'estremo nord ovest della mappa di Gran Pulse in Final Fantasy XIII, ed è la terra natale di Vanille e Fang. Un tempo un fiorente villaggio, in seguito alla guerra dell'oblio è stato raso al suolo, e si presenta ora come una città fantasma circondata da un deserto cristallino. Un tempo il fal'Cie Anima si trovava qui. Oerba ritorna in Final Fantasy XIII-2 come località esplorabile. Sebbene sia necessario visitarla obbligatoriamente una sola volta, è possibile esplorarla in altre tre epoche, sebbene una di esse serva solamente come scenario per uno dei finali alternativi del gioco. Struttura Oerba era un piccolo villaggio abitato da poche anime, in cui qualunque cosa era generosamente condivisa tra tutti gli abitanti, persino le case. Ciò che ne rimane non è molto diverso da quanto c'era ai tempi della guerra: il centro del villaggio è costituito da una piazzetta con alcune piccole abitazioni costruite su robuste impalcature di metallo. Ogni casa è arredata con lo stretto indispensabile, e sono presenti molti posti letto. Nella piazza si trova anche una piccola fabbrica, anche se è poco chiaro cosa venisse prodotto lì. Dalla piazza si può proseguire più in basso lungo una discesa per raggiungere quello che sembra essere un lungomare: qui è possibile vedere le enormi radici dell'albero che è cresciuto in città e ha parzialmente sfondato la strada sovrastante. Proseguendo sulla spiaggia si raggiunge quella che dovrebbe essere una scuola, costruita su palafitte e ora parzialmente sommersa: sul tetto della scuola crescono dei fiori che hanno resistito alle intemperie degli ultimi cinquecento anni, e ancora resistono nei quattrocento anni a venire. Superata la scuola, in una parte più rialzata, si trova un magazzino, dal cui piano superiore si accede a un enorme ponte ferroviario, oramai distrutto dalla guerra e dall'usura del tempo. L'unico altro accesso alla città è un ponte connesso alla piccola valle del deserto bianco, e proseguendo lungo di essa si può raggiungere la torre di Taejin. Sebbene un tempo Oerba fosse abitata, ora è ridotta a città fantasma, e i suoi unici abitanti sono i numerosi Cie'th creati da Anima per difendersi dagli eserciti di Cocoon. Dopo il disastro e la caduta dei fal'Cie, l'accademia ha dichiarato Oerba area protetta, ed è per questa ragione che non è mai stata ripopolata. Nelle epoche successive al disastro, Oerba è stata spesso sotto l'influsso di paradossi che hanno causato problemi anche in luoghi e in epoche diverse. Missioni secondarie ''Final Fantasy XIII L'unico abitante di Oerba è il piccolo Bhakti, il robottino di Vanille. Anche se nel punto del gioco in cui è incontrato non è molto utile, è consigliabile cercare subito i pezzi per ripararlo disseminati nel villaggio. Una volta che il piccolo robot sarà stato riparato, esso controllerà i progressi fatti dal giocatore nella sua permanenza a Gran Pulse, e in base a quante missioni secondarie avrà svolto, consegnerà preziosi premi come le costosissime coltri celanti e utili materiali da vendita. Bhakti darà inoltre consigli su aree segrete o zone in cui trovare gli omen. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Durante tutte le epoche in cui può essere visitata, Oerba è sempre costellata di distorsioni temporali, che contengono numerosi enigmi che possono essere risolti: alcuni di essi sono i più difficili del gioco. Attila Una volta completato il gioco almeno una volta, ritornare a Oerba (400 DD) permetterà al giocatore di incontrare uno dei mostri comuni più potenti del gioco: Attila è un gigantesco Cie'th che appare raramente sulla spiaggia. Molto potente e in grado di invocare altri Cie'th per supportarlo, sblocca un prezioso trofeo quando viene sconfitto. Tema musicale In ''Final Fantasy XIII il tema musicale di Oerba è un componimento intitolato "Dust to Dust". Come molti altri temi, anche questo prevede una voce cantante, e il brano evoca un senso di profonda nostalgia, che ben si adatta alla situazione di Vanille e Fang, che tornano nel villaggio in cui sono cresciute e lo trovano come una città fantasma. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, invece, il tema di Oerba diventa "Village and Void", accompagnato come di consueto dalla sua versione "Aggressive Mix", composto da Naoshi Mizuta e cantato da Joelle: questo brano è leggermente meno malinconico rispetto al precedente, e infonde un senso di speranza, che riflette la speranza di Serah e Noel di risolvere il paradosso. Questo tema è udibile a Oerba solo nelle epoche 200 e 400 DD, mentre nel 300 DD il tema di sottofondo è "Sulyya Springs". Testo di "Village and Void" :Just as the light begins to fade to dark :The moaning wind sings songs to my forebodings :Am I alone with no one watching o'er :If I do fall will no one come to save me :Oh cursed fate eternally :Delivering your doom :But know true hope is born :My faith is stronger than your agonies :Hope survives your pain :Though Prophecies foretell us of the End :It doesn't mean that we have to believe them :Hope's burdens weigh me down oh this is true :But they bring life that truly does sustain me :I'll conquer time, defeat it :I'll change the past, my future :If any gods are listening :Answer my prayers Curiosità *Nella casa dove si trova Bhakti è possibile vedere una foto di Vanille e Fang, oltre ad oggetti di loro appartenenza. *Un oggetto rintracciabile in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy si chiama Perline di Oerba. *Tra i vari oggetti esaminabili nel villaggio di Oerba c'è anche un modello in scala di Cocoon, e dalla descrizione si evince l'odio provato dalla popolazione di Pulse verso quella del bozzolo. *Le armi che si possono trovare nel villaggio sono tutte per Vanille e Fang, dato che è il loro villaggio natale. *In Final Fantasy XIII-2, ad Oerba (200 DD), vicino alla scuola è possibile vedere un riflesso di Cocoon: la cosa strana è che quel riflesso è Cocoon come appariva in Final Fantasy XIII, senza la colonna di cristallo. Non si sa se si tratta di un effetto dei paradossi o semplicemente un errore dei programmatori. *Durante le varie visite a Oerba nelle diverse epoche è possibile trovare altri robottini oltre a Bhakti, e il loro numero cambia a seconda dell'epoca (ad esempio, nel 200 DD ce ne sono due, nel 400 DD ce ne sono quattro). Non è chiaro se si tratti sempre di Bhakti, moltiplicato a causa dei paradossi, o siano altri robot, sebbene sia più probabile la seconda, dato che i robot non sono tutti delle stesse dimensioni. *Sebbene molte località di Gran Pulse siano state popolate o almeno controllate dall'accademia in Final Fantasy XIII-2, Oerba rimane tale e quale al titolo precedente: il motivo, secondo i programmatori, sta nel fatto che il villaggio fantasma ha un profondo significato simbolico, in quanto simboleggiava il termine del viaggio dei protagonisti. *Un primo concept per Final Fantasy XIII-2 prevedeva che la culla di Orphan, dungeon finale del precedente titolo, si fosse schiantata su Oerba durante la caduta di Cocoon. Categoria:Luoghi-FFXIII Categoria:Luoghi-FFXIII-2 Categoria:Città